Luz blanca y negra
by Akari Etsu
Summary: Toda aquella tragedia inhumana empezó con un simple robo que poco a poco iría cambiando la vida de Kaito Kuroba y a su misma vez la de su identidad secreta, Kaito Kid, aunque él no fuera consciente.
1. 1 - Acto de presencia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del fic son del derecho de su creador, Gosho Aoyama, yo solo hago una versión a mi estilo sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

LUZ BLANCA Y NEGRA

.

.

.

1 - ACTO DE PRESENCIA

Día de limpieza.

Suspiré, desganada, odiaba esa fecha. Hoy se trataba del típico día que te lo pasas acicalando la casa; lo único que esta vez tocaba el hogar de Kaito Kuroba, mi esposo. Lo que más lamentaba es que a mi me había tocado la parte de arriba, el desván y Kaito decía que aquella parte hacía tiempo que no se limpiaba. Volví a suspirar. _Todo ésto por haber perdido al piedra, papel y tijera... Estoy convencida que él me ha hecho algún tipo de trampa._

Por fin, subí todas las escales y pinché en el interruptor para abrir la luz. La estancia era grande; estructura de madera; en el suelo de este había bastantes cajas de cartón esparcidas; y con un solo vistazo, vi que necesitaba esa limpieza a fondo. Habría mucho trabajo.

Estuve recogiendo durante un rato, cuando, de repente, encontré una caja que ponía "Cosas de Kaito" y me curioseó. _¿Qué tendrá guardado en ella? _Sin muchos rodeos, la abrí. En el interior hallé muñecos de acción y una libreta completamente marrón. La cogí inconscientemente y me senté en el suelo. _¿Qué tendrá escrito? ¿Verdad que no pasará nada si le hecho un vistazo?_ Poco después, me puse a leer impaciente; luego ya atendría las quejas del mago.

. . .

Querido diario,

Nunca imaginé que escribiría en tus páginas, ya que esto de escribir tus pensamientos en un papel lo encuentro algo un poco femenino... aunque necesito un lugar donde exponer todo lo que me ha sucedido.

¿Seguro que ahora te estas preguntando que es lo me ha ocurrido, verdad? La respuesta es... como llamarla... algo compleja. No lo digo porque no sepa expresarme, todo lo contrario, más bien te lo explicaré punto por punto.

Para empezar, creo que esta historia se titula... Em... 'Luz blanca y negra', sí, me gusta. ¿Te preguntarás el por qué del título? La razón es simple aunque prefiero que la descubras mediante vaya avanzando la lectura.

Finalmente, ya no quisiera extenderme mucho más con estas palabrerías, así que empiezo con la tragedia que dio todo un giro a mi vida.

.

.

.

El viento me movía mágicamente los cabellos. Me encontraba en la azotea de un edificio, contemplando con mis azulados ojos aquel paisaje iluminado con pequeñísimas luces que acompañaban a la oscuridad. Observaba con unos prismáticos el lugar donde iba a aparecer y desaparecer en unos instantes. En mi rostro se podía percibir una traviesa y astuta sonrisa, por las emociones tan gratificantes que tenia. Estaba eufórico, ansioso y sobre todo enérgico, como cada vez que hacia acto de presencia.

En el ambiente una melodía muy leve se oía, procedente de un barullo de gente que tenia diferentes edades. Aquellas personas gritaban sin cesar un solo nombre, que a mí, me causaba una reacción satisfactoria y el corazón me latía a mil. Guardé el objeto que sujetaba en uno de mis bolsillos interiores de la americana y a continuación, miré el reloj; faltaban diez minutos para las doce.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, me lancé al vacío y mi cuerpo, vestido con las ropas blancas, relució en los cristales de la fachada de aquel altísimo edificio. A continuación, instantes antes de chocarme con el suelo, apreté un botón y como por arte de magia, me fui volando majestuosamente con el ala delta.

_Es el momento, señoras y señores._

- Equipos preparaos. ¡SOLO FALTAN CINCO MINUTOS! –gritó una voz, cargada de nervios y depresión en la sala- Esta vez, esta vez… juro que lo atraparé de una vez por todas. ¡LO ATRAPARÉ! –volvió a gritar el inspector más para él mismo que para los agentes que lo acompañaba.

Todos hicieron caso, aunque sabían de antemano que este robo iba a ganar yo en vez de Ginzo Nakamori. No era que fuesen pesimistas, todo lo contrario, pero la costumbre les hacía pensar de esa forma. _Este robo será más fácil que quitarle un caramelo a un niño._

En la sala donde me ubicaba, se encontraba la joya, colocada en un pedestal que me llegaba hasta la cintura, aproximadamente. La estancia era inmensa, y también estaba muy bien iluminada. Por otro lado, el museo ésta vez tenía una protección admirable; en la entrada había contado a siete agentes haciendo guardia, en cada pasillo unos cinco más y por último, en esta sala se encontraban los equipos que serian unos veinte hombres. _Je, no sé de qué les sirve tanta seguridad si yo ya estoy dentro…_

Desde donde estaba, aún se oían los gritos de los admiradores y admiradoras del ladrón 1412, buscado internacionalmente, más conocido en Japón como Kaito Kid. Había enviado una nota hacía una semana, diciendo que iba a robar el diamante Cruz, un rubí de unos tres-cientos quilates de valor.

Las unidades del inspector se movían siguiendo sus órdenes al pie de la letra, mientras que este empezaba a sudar por los nervios, porque solo faltaban diez segundos para mi aparición y todos estaban alerta ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

-Diez, nueve, ocho... -empezó a decir Nakamori y sus subordinados- siete, seis, cinco... -cada vez estaban más ansiosos. El ambiente estaba muy caldeado- cuatro, tres, dos... y...

_Uno._ De repente, en el interior de la joya empezó a salir humo, inundando por completo la sala.

_¡Que empiece el espectáculo!_

- Vigilad esto debe ser obra de Kait... -empezó a murmurar Nakamori, aunque no pudo seguir la frase ya que se encontraba demasiado ocupado entrando en un profundo sueño gracias al gas somnífero.

Poco a poco, todos los agentes cayeron al suelo, rendidos con el truco que había utilizado. Detrás de una de las columnas que adornaban la habitación, aparecí con mi particular traje blanco y elegante, acompañado de una máscara anti-gas que cubría mi rostro.

- Felices sueños, mi querido inspector -murmuré burlón mientras cogía la joya. Después dejé una nota en el lugar de ésta y desaparecí tirando una bomba de luz.

- A ver a ver, si tú eres mi estimada Pandora... -dije, muy intrigado.

Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el borde de la azotea del museo. Eran las doce y siete minutos. _¡Nuevo récord! Si es que cada vez lo hago en menos tiempo... Estúpido inspector que no puede atraparme, solo se me pone un poco más interesante cuando esos dos detectives metomentodo: Saguru Hakuba y Shinichi Kudo o Conan Edogawa, intentan detenerme. _Mientras pensaba una sonrisa victoriosa apareció en mis labios y dejé que ese sentimiento se me llevase durante unos minutos. _Al menos ninguno de los dos ha venido hoy._

Cuando me recompuse, levanté la joya y la observé a la luz de la luna; si todo iba bien, si era la correcta, en el interior de ésta, se percibiría una luz rojiza.

- Oh, no... Tú tampoco eres... -dije apenado y desilusionado, instantes después de comprobarlo. Suspiré. A continuación, guardé la joya en uno de mis bolsillos del pantalón.

Resultaba ser que esta tampoco era la joya que me interesaba, con la cual podría vengar a mi difundo padre, Tochi Kuroba, que fue asesinado a manos de una misteriosa Organización. Con esos individuos, me había cruzado en varias ocasiones, aunque no había averiguado ningún dato relevante con el cual poder detenerlos. Volví a suspirar, otra vez sin éxito, tanto esfuerzo para nada. _Aunque, te prometo papá, que algún día, te vengaré._

- Manos arriba, Kaito Kid. -oí una voz grave a mis espaldas que interrumpió mis pensamientos. Después noté que el hombre cargaba un revolver- Tampoco te gires, si aprecias tu mísera vida.-añadió sin miramientos.

Hice caso y no rechisté a su petición. _¿Querrá la joya?_

- Me alegra verte, hacía tiempo sin encontrarnos Snake. -hablé manteniendo mi cara de póker. _Voy a intentar distraerlo para entretanto poder pensar en un plan de huida._

- Con que aún te acuerdas de mí... -dijo, irónico- Aunque eso ahora no te servirá de nada. -le miré de reojo disimuladamente y vi que me estaba apuntando con la pistola- Dame la joya.

- Esta no es Pandora. -me limité a decir, seguramente después de entregársela me mataría.

- ¡He dicho que me des la condenada joya! Además que sea Pandora o no lo confirmaré yo mismo.

- De acuerdo, me has convencido... -empecé a decir pensativo aunque con tono firme- Te doy el diamante, si a cambio dejas de apuntarme con el arma.

- Muy audaz, Kid. –dijo mientras que de reojo vi que aceptaba el trato. Bajó la pistola.

Poco a poco me fui girando, hasta encontrarme frente a él. Iba vestido totalmente de negro, con un sombrero y encima de sus rectos labios había un bigote. Era corpulento y alto.

- Dame la joya y nadie saldrá herido. –medio gruñó el hombre.

Como buen chico metí mi mano en la americana y después de un minuto, la volví a sacar con la joya.

- Bien, déjala en el suelo, justo en medio de nuestra diferencia de distancia.

Hice lo que me pidió, sin estar conforme, pero me conservé callado. _Je, te llevarás una sorpresita._

- ¿Ves? Si desde el principio me hubieras hecho caso, nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas palabras. –entonces me volvió a apuntar con el arma.

- ¿Vas a matarme? Ya tienes la joya, déjame en paz.

- Tengo órdenes de no dejarte escapar. –sonrió malévolamente.

_¿QUÉ? No tan rápido. Esto aún no acaba, aún tengo un as bajo la manga._

El hombre se estaba preparando para apretar el gatillo del revólver. De pronto, con un movimiento instantáneo metí mi mano en la americana y saqué mi pistola de cartas. A continuación el de negro me miró sorprendido y apretó el gatillo, con lo me rompió la pistola de cartas de un disparo. _Mierda…_ Mi pistola hecha añicos cayó al suelo. Mi adversario, al ver mi rostro que reflejaba una auténtica rabia, volvió a reírse diabólicamente mientras me seguía apuntando.

- La próxima, va al corazón. –dijo tranquilamente observándome- Nos vemos en el infierno, Kaito Kid.

_¿Qué puedo hacer? Si me muevo lo más probable es que me dispare antes de poder llegar a hacer algo. ¿Este será mi final? ¿Verdaderamente no podré vengar a mi padre? Papá… si me ves… ayúdame, por favor…_

Cuando el hombre de negro se dispuso a volver a apretar el gatillo del revólver, un objeto desconocido para mi vino volando rápidamente y de un golpe arrancó el arma de Snake. Después, como un bumerán, el objeto cayó delante de mí.

- ¿QUÉ COJONES A SIDO ESO? -preguntó histérico, mientras empezaba a ponerse malhumorado- ¿No será alguno de tus truquitos?

No contesté a su pregunta. Me limité a agacharme y coger el objeto, que me sorprendió bastante. Lo cogí con mi mano y vi que era una estrella hecha de papiroflexia bastante resistente. _¿De quien será esto? ¿Por qué me ha ayudado? ¿Qué significa? ¿Será amigo o enemigo? _Se ha cual sea la razón me ha ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba y en parte le debo la vida. De pronto algo me llamó la curiosidad. _¿Qué es ésta olor anaranjada que desprende la estrella de papel? _

Mientras, mi adversario recogía la pistola del suelo desconcentrado y se frotaba la mano golpeada. _Le debía de haber dolido. _De repente, un escándalo de gente que subía por las escales que llevaban a la azotea, nos alarmó. Estos serian causados por los agentes de policía que habrían leído mi nota.

- Mierda la pasma... -murmuró mi contrincante, después cogió la joya del suelo y desapareció entre las sombras, y ya no le volví a ver.

Cuando este desapareció llegó la policía que me rodeó mientras aún estaba agachado observando la estrella. Después, los agentes dejaron pasar al inspector Nakamori.

- ¡Te tenemos Kid! –dijo, mientras disimuladamente me guardaba la estrella de papel en uno de mis bolsillos- ¡Ja! ¿Te creías que podías engañarme?

- Nakamori, pensaba que ya no vendría, como tardaba tanto...-aclaré cuando me levanté- Pero veo que ha leído la nota que le he dejado.

- Por supuesto, la has dejado en el pedestal donde se encontraba Cruz. Ponía: "Inspector: Si quiere que le devuelva la preciosa joya, cuando despierte de este placido sueño, por favor, venga a verme a la azotea. Le estaré esperando. Su queridísimo ladrón, Kaito Kid." -dijo leyendo la nota que conservaba en sus manos bastante arrugada, seguramente por el enfado que le había dado al leerla- ¿A qué estás jugando?

- No juego a nada. Simplemente, inspector, esta no es la joya que estoy buscando. –dije sereno. Después le dediqué una traviesa sonrisa y tiré una bomba de luz. Entretanto, me disfracé de un agente de policía para confundirlos.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Otra vez ha escapado! –gritó Nakamori una vez que la bomba acabó.

- Inspector mire el suelo, hay la joya junto con una nota. –hablé como un agente, mientras que en mis adentros me estaba hartando de reír por lo bobos que podían llegar a ser los que me rodeaban.

- A ver… -de mientras cogió la joya. Después se puso a leerla- Escuchad lo que hay escrito: "Aquí le devuelvo el rubí Cruz, cuídelo mucho, inspector. Hasta la próxima, el mago de la luna, Kaito Kid" –suspiró- ¡MALDICIÓN OTRA VEZ RIÉNDOSE EN MI CARA! –gritó malhumorado, medio arrancándose el pelo.

Cuando Nakamori se calmó un poco, ordenó a los agentes que fuéramos bajando, ya que por hoy el robo había acabado. A continuación, todos le hicimos caso. Poco después, pedí permiso al inspector volver a la azotea, alegando que se me había caído algo. El hombre no opuso ninguna restricción, ya que no se esperaba que yo fuera Kid.

Entonces, cuando me encontré de nuevo en la azotea completamente solo, me quité el disfraz de agente y me puse de nuevo el de ladrón de guante blanco. A continuación, me acerqué a la azotea y me tiré, instantes después volví a apretar el botón y me fui volando por el cielo de la placida, tranquila y oscura noche. Había sido una noche movidita._ Je… He engañado a todos con mis fantásticos trucos de mago. _Pensé divertido mientras llegaba a mi casa para dormir, mañana tenía colegio.

Todo empezó así, con un robo que a simple vista parecía de lo más normal.

~Fin del capítulo: 1 - ACTO DE PRESENCIA~

* * *

**¡Hola lectores! Este es mi primer fic que hago sobre Kaito Kid, mi ladrón favorito xD Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. **

**¡Dejar reviews, que me anima a seguir escribiendo! xD**

**Un beso ;)**


	2. 2 - Las palabras de la joven bruja

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del fic son del derecho de su creador, Gosho Aoyama, yo solo hago una versión a mi estilo sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

LUZ BLANCA Y NEGRA

.

.

.

2 - LAS PALABRAS DE LA JOVEN BRUJA

Me desperté, malhumorado, por el coñazo sonido de cada mañana. _¿Quién te crees que eres para interrumpir mis dulces sueños? _Él, a irritantes pitidos me ordenaba que era la hora de levantarse para así poder llegar puntual a clase. Di una media vuelta en la cama, tapándome como un niño pequeño. _¡Tengo sueño! _Levanté la cabeza, y miré de reojo el despertador que indicaba las siete de la mañana. _A ver, despertador, nunca me he levantado temprano para ir al colegio y hoy no será la excepción. Haz un favor al mundo y cállate. _El sonido seguía, desbastando el silencio de toda la habitación.

_¡¿Que debía levantarme para llegar puntual al instituto?! ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! ¡Las clases son un tostón! _Él siguió con el ruido. ¿_Te estás riendo de mi, cacharro metálico?_ _¿No me estarás desafiando, verdad? Porque si es así, tienes las de perder. _Sonreí travieso y levanté un poco la cabeza. _Muy bien... tú te lo has buscado, esto será un Kaito VS "maldito" Despertador. _El molesto sonido siguió con bastante intensidad. _Ya me estas cansado. _

_Entonces que empiece nuestra competición, a ver quién gana. Preparados, listos... ¡Ya! _

Cogí la almohada con la cual tenía la cabeza apoyada y le di un fuerte golpe al objeto circular. Este cayó de un golpe seco al suelo y dejó de sonar.

_-_ ¿Qué, eh? Ahora ya no te quejas. -murmuré, completamente consumido por el sueño.

_Je, te he ganado, eso te pasa por meterte con Kaito Kuroba. La próxima vez te lo pensarás dos veces antes de empezar a hacer ruido a estas horas de la mañana. _A continuación, dejé en su sitio la almohada y me volví a dormir.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Alguien me llamaba. Balbuceé una especie de insulto para el individuo que me había despertado, por segunda vez del día. Hice un bostezo. _Es que un adolescente ya no puede ni dormir tranquilo, aprovechando que aún le quedan... _Miré el despertador y vi que no se encontraba en su lugar de la mesita de noche. _Ah... es verdad, le he ganado. _Una risita burlona salió de mis labios inconscientemente, a continuación, miré el suelo donde había tirado de mala manera el despertador, que por suerte estaba con el lado de las manecillas hacia arriba. Éste me indicaba que faltaban doce minutos para las ocho. _¡¿Doce minutos para las ocho?! _

- ¡Mierda! -grité a todo pulmón.

Me levanté de un brinco, no podía permitirme llegar tarde. Miré vengativo el despertador que se encontraba en el suelo. _¿Porque no me avisas maldito? ¿A ver para que te tengo si no me ayudas? _Suspiré. É_sto no acaba aquí, despertador, algún día seré yo quien ría último. _

Fui al baño, me arreglé con suma rapidez y me vestí con el uniforme escolar. Exactamente todo eso lo hice en dos minutos. Después cogí los libros de texto para colocarlos en mi mochila aunque me di cuenta que me faltaba el de matemáticas. _¿Dónde estará?_ Como iba apretado de tiempo pensé que luego ya lo buscaría.

Ya listo, salí de mi habitación y baje hasta el comedor. Un gruñido procedente de mi estomago me hizo aflojar la marcha que llevaba por unos momentos.

El timbre siguió sonando, por lo que abrí la puerta. Faltaban nueve minutos para las ocho.

- Eres un tardón, ¿qué es eso de hacer esperar a una señorita? -preguntó mi mejor amiga de la infancia, Aoko Nakamori en modo de presentación.

- ¿Señorita? ¿Hay alguna por aquí? - entretanto moví la cabeza en señal de estar buscando algo- Lo siento pero, no he encontrado ninguna.

- ¡KAITO! -gritó enojada y frunciendo el ceño.

- Aoko, eres una persistente, entre tus gritos y tanto darle al timbre, me vas a dejar sordo. -dije como si nada, cerrando la puerta de mi casa.

- Si tú fueras más responsable y puntual, yo, no tendría que despertarte cada mañana con el dichoso timbre de la puerta. -gritó fuera de sí, mientras levantaba el puño para atizarme un buen puñetazo.

_Nunca cambiará, eso es lo que más me gusta. _A continuación, antes que me llegase su golpe, me fui corriendo hasta la acera de la calle.

- ¿Te vas a quedar mucho rato allí? -le pregunté. Ella aún se encontraba en el portal de mi casa- Porque quiero llegar puntual a clase y si la conversación se alarga, por lo visto no podré conseguirlo. -seguidamente mostré una fantástica sonrisa.

Mi amiga suspiró y cambió su cara de enojada a una más acogedora. _Es tan dulce._

- ¡Espérame Kaito, espérame!

A continuación, los dos empezamos a correr, para poder llegar a tiempo al colegio. Solo faltaban cinco minutos. _No hay nada mejor que una carrerita a primera hora de la mañana_, se burló mi subconsciencia.

Cuando entramos en clase, jadeando y con nuestros corazones latiendo a mil por hora, observamos que la profesora aún no había aparecido. Eso me alegró. _Salvado. _

- Estamos de suerte ¿eh, Aoko?

Ella asintió y a continuación, se dirigió a su grupito de amigas. Por mi parte, me senté en mi lugar. Mientras el trayecto de mi amiga duró, fue saludando a todos los compañeros. _Espera, espera... ¡A mí no me ha saludado para felicitarme el buen día! _Sin enterarme hice un puchero y fruncí el ceño.

- ¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga? -preguntó con sorna una voz femenina por detrás.

Poco después, percibí que el individuo me rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, queriendo darme un cariñoso abrazo.

- ¿Eh? ¿A ti qué te interesa? -hablé tajante.

Ella me aprisionó más en su abrazo y vi que el resto de compañeros nos empezaban a mirar. Suspiré. Cansado del comportamiento de la bruja, me deshice del abrazo. Al instante, los estudiantes pusieron su atención en otros temas.

- Kaito, relájate. –ella se colocó a mi lado- Cualquier asunto que al mago de la luna plateada le inquiete es importante para mí. –habló con un tono suave.

- ¿A si? –pregunté dudándolo.

Siempre que Akako Koizumi se acerca a mí, me conlleva problemas.

- Mira, te quería decir una predicción. -seguidamente, acercó su boca a mi oreja y puso sus manos alrededor de ésta- Dice así: "Cuando la luz blanca haya perdido hasta su último rayo y vuele majestuoso por el cielo azul, empezará la lucha, la luz negra nunca descansa. Las amistades jugarán un papel importante, cualquier sombra puede traer problemas, aunque a veces, el mayor enemigo se puede convertir en la persona que mejor te comprenda. No siempre es todo lo que parece."

- ¿Y qué rayos significa eso? -pregunté desinteresado- ¿Luz blanca y negra? No me hagas reír.

Akako sonrió.

- Tendrás que averiguar tu mismo el significado. Personalmente, te recomendaría que vigilaras tus amistades.

- Entonces debería empezar contigo.

- Conmigo no te hagas el listo. En fin, yo ya te he avisado, el resto es cosa tuya. -me miró con indiferencia aunque por unos instantes percibí en sus ojos un rayo de humildad y tristeza que no comprendí.

En ese momento por la puerta entró la profesora. Ésta joven, con gafas, altura promedio, e iba cargada con un par de carpetas.

- Buenos días. -saludamos los alumnos.

- Buenos días también a ustedes, siento el retraso pero había ido a recoger a conserjería unas fotocopias. -miró a todos- Y por favor, vayan tomando asiento que la clase ha empezado.

Las ocho horas siguientes fueron muy largas, aburridas y pesadas, además, que para el colmo me habían puesto una falta de material por no traer el maldito libro de matemáticas. _¡Maldita sea!_ _¡Odio las matemáticas! ¡Ellas se creen tan exactas y perfectas! _

Después de todo el día, por fin sonó el timbre que indicaba que era la hora de culminar las clases. Guardé los libros y todas las herramientas en la mochila. A continuación, miré hacia Aoko que se encontraba despidiéndose de todas sus amigas.

- ¡Venga Aoko, con más brillo! -le dije cuando me encontré en la puerta.

- Si, si, si... Un momento Kaito.

- Venga Aoko vete con tu marido, te está esperando. -dijo picarona la mejor amiga de Aoko.

- ¡Keiko!

Al poco rato, entre risitas tontas entre amigas y algún comentario más, Aoko vino y salimos juntos del instituto.

- ¡Qué bien, ya han terminado las clases!

- Kaito compórtate, y no grites tanto, la gente pensará que estás loco.

- Ay, que pesadita eres... -la miré y vi que ella tenía un rostro apenado- ¿Aoko, qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

- Si... Bueno, es que... -tragó saliva- ¿sabes el robo de ayer de Kaito Kid? -asentí con la cabeza. _Como no me voy a acordar, si yo mismo soy Kid- _Pues otra vez se ha salido con la suya, ha robado el diamante y después lo devolvió, y para acabar nadie sabe que trucos ha utilizado.

No sabia como tomarme la situación, por una parte estaba eufórico porque ayer fue una buena actuación; y por otro lado, me sentía triste al verla de aquella forma.

- Pero aún hay más...

- ¿Eh? ¿Más? –pregunté atónito.

- Sí... Se ve que Kaito Kid después de entregar la joya se disfrazó de agente. Entonces pidió a mi padre si podía ir a la azotea. Él como buen hombre que es, no se negó. Poco después, mi padre vio que ese agente tardaba demasiado por lo que subió con algunos agentes más, y...

- ¿Y... qué? Dímelo.

- Pues... pues... encontraron un cadáver.

- ¡¿Un cadáver?! -hablé sobresaltado, medio gritando.

- Sí...

- ¿De quién?

- Pues no lo sé... mi padre de la identidad no me ha dado demasiados detalles. Una de las cosas que le he sacado es que era hombre e iba vestido completamente de negro y llevaba sombrero del mismo color que su traje.

_¿Negro? _Fugazmente me vino la imagen de cierta persona que me había encontrado la noche anterior en la azotea. _No me digas que es Snake... No me lo puedo creer._

- Aunque hay una cosa bastante peculiar.

- ¿El qué? -cada vez me sentía más intrigado.

- Otro dato que me ha contado mi padre. Me ha dicho que el hombre murió por cinco apuñaladas justo al corazón con una daga y en la hoja de la ésta había clavada una estrella de papiroflexia que estaba manchada de sangre. ¿Tú qué opinas, Kaito?

_¿Estrella de papiroflexia? ¿Será una casualidad? Estoy convencido que esto de una forma u otra tiene alguna relación con el tipo que me ayudó ayer. ¿Pero por qué lo ha matado? _Demasiadas dudas aún.

- La verdad es que si es bastante peculiar, -empecé a decir, pensativo- quizá la estrella sea como su firma ¿No te parece?

- Puede...

- Bueno... Lo más probable es que la policía ya esté investigando el caso, así que no le des más vueltas, Aoko. Olvídalo.

Ella asintió, verdaderamente odiaba verla de aquella forma.

Finalmente, ella llegó a su casa y poco después yo también. Cuando entré, fui a la cocina, me cogí una manzana para merendar y empecé a comérmela. Poco después, subí las escales que llevaban hasta mi habitación.

Encendí la televisión mientras dejaba en un lado la cartera. Me estiré en la cama y poco después puse el canal de noticias. En éstas hablaban sobre el caso que Aoko me había mencionado.

- "Ésta madrugada fue encontrado el cadáver de un hombre de unos cincuenta años, cuya identidad aún estamos investigando. La policía está intentado averiguar si el caso se trata de un suicidio o un asesinato..." -narró la reportera de las noticias y después prosiguió- "El arma empleada es una daga renacentista de longitud 45 cm y de peso 0'7 Kg. Los investigadores no descartan la idea que sea un asesinato y si fuese así, habría podido ser cometido tanto por una mujer como un hombre y eso aumenta el número de sospechosos. La empuñadura del arma no se ha encontrado sangre, hecho curioso para los investigadores porque da más solidez la teoría que sea un asesinato premeditado."

_¿Una daga renacentista? ¿Por qué de esa clase? _

- "A más, hay un objeto en la escena del crimen que a los investigadores les tiene muy interesados, se trata de una estrella de papiroflexia. Ésta a sido encontrada clavada en la hoja del arma y manchada de sangre de la víctima." -siguió informando la reportera.

_Era lo que Aoko me había comentado. Ahora que me acuerdo, dejé la de ayer en mi mesita del escritorio... _Sin mucho más, me acerqué a la estrella y la sujeté entre mis dedos. _¿Será un mensaje del presunto asesino o...? _

Al instante de que esos pensamientos pasasen por mi mente, la luz de la casa de fue. Aún con el objeto de papel en la mano, fui a la habitación de mis padres que actualmente solo usaba mi madre cuando volvía de un viaje. Mi madre siempre solía guardar muchas velas y para ésta ocasión me irían bien. Seguidamente, bajaría y encendería los plomos.

Me dirigí a las palpentas por el pasillo y mientras, observé por la ventana que el resto de casas tenían luz. _Qué extraño, bueno, lo más probable es que haya sido un fallo del circuito eléctrico, no hay que darle más importancia._

Cuando estuve en la habitación y hube encendido la vela, la olor anaranjada pasó por mente_. Cuando recogí este papel recuerdo que sentí esa olor..._ _Espera, si no me acuerdo mal... _Intuitivamente, desdoblé la estrella y quedó una hoja normal de A4. Entonces dejé la vela en la mesita de noche y acerqué el papel un poco a ésta aunque de tal forma que no se quemara.

En ese instante la luz de la vela me dejó ver una frase. Parecía auténtica magia y me quedé perplejo.

- "Esto solo acaba de empezar." -leí que ponía con una caligrafía impecable.

_¿El qué acaba de empezar? ¿...los asesinatos? _Con esos pensamientos se me revolvió el estomago.

Poco después de haber descubierto lo que había escrito en el papel, la luz volvió y el ruido de una ventana de la planta de abajo me sobresaltó. _¿Qué está ocurriendo?_

Rápidamente me encaminé corriendo hacia abajo. _Esto no pinta nada bien. _Cuando llegué no encontré a nadie, aunque observé que las cortinas del comedor estaban un poco mal colocadas, por lo que imaginé que por ese lugar había entrado y salido alguien. Instantes después, abrí la ventana pero por la calle no supe identificar quien había entrado. Suspiré, para después dirigirme a la caja de plomos.

Como me esperaba, el apagón no había sido accidental, más bien intencionado ya que los plomos habían sido apagados y encendidos manualmente.

- Alguien va detrás de mi... -fue lo único que pude murmurar.

~Fin del capítulo: 2 - LAS PALABRAS DE LA JOVEN BRUJA~

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado xD A más que ya os habréis fijado que algo pasa con la Organización esa. Jejejeje :)

Sin mucho más, una pequeña contestación a los reviews y me ha alegra leer que os ha gustado. Gracias por las personitas que han puesto este fic en followo fav:** Aoko45**,** Mystery-thief **y** Saori Kudo** ;D

**Mystery-thief:** Holaaaa! Me alegra que te gustase mi anterior fic, y verte leyendo este! ¡Me haces sacar una sonrisa! ¿Terminará bien o mal el fic? Mmm... Interesante pregunta, ya lo verás xD Y bueno... en parte si soy mala. Jajajaja xD Sin mucho más, espero impaciente un nuevo capi de tu fic (No me he olvidado xD) A ver con que aventuras me sorprendes entre esos dos! Un beso!

**Saori Kudo:** Me ha gustado leer que te ha causado intriga el fic, es lo que me propongo xD Bueno, espero que este también te haya gustado! Un besote!

¡Dejar reviews, que me anima a seguir escribiendo! xD

Un beso ;)


	3. 3 - Pistas sin entender

Disclaimer: Los personajes del fic son del derecho de su creador, Gosho Aoyama, yo solo hago una versión a mi estilo, sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

LUZ BLANCA Y NEGRA

.

.

.

3 - PISTAS SIN ENTENDER

- ¡Mañana nos darán los resultados de los exámenes! ¡Por fin ya acabaron! -dijo mi amiga entusiasmadísima mientras daba algún que otro saltito por la calle-. ¿Estudiaste fuerte ésta vez, Kaito?

- Pues sí, me esforcé al máximo, seguro que seré el número uno.

_Por supuesto que he hecho un gran trabajo, para ésta ocasión me he propuesto superar a ese pesado de detective que se cree don perfecto y que piensa que puede ganarme en todo... ¡Eso habrá que verlo! _

_- _¿No me digas que estás pensando en Saguru?

_- _¿Por qué debería pensar en ese idiota? –pregunté molesto, seguro que mi rostro desafiante me había delatado.

_- _No lo llames idiota, es nuestro amigo.

_- _¿¡Amigo!? –dije exaltado-. El mío no. Nosotros lo único que somos es compañeros de aula y a regañadientes, la verdad.

Aoko suspiró y noté que intentaba relajarse.

_- _No entiendo porque os lleváis tan mal, seguro que podríais llegar a ser buenos amigos –le miré abriendo enormemente mis ojos y seguidamente negué con la cabeza, intentando decirle que nuestro problema de amistad no tenía solución-. Pero bueno, ya hace como dos semanas que se fue a Londres a resolver un caso de asesinato y suicidio. Espero que llegue a tiempo, sino, se perderá los exámenes finales y éstos son importantes para poder ingresar en la universidad.

_Pues por mí ya se puede quedar allí_, sonreí orgulloso. Él era un detective metomentodo y mi vida estaba mejor sin él a la hora de ser Kaito Kid.

Seguimos paseando relajados, disfrutando del buen día que hacía. El sol brillaba con resplandor propio, en el ambiente se respiraba un olor natural ya que hacía escasos segundos habíamos pasado por al lado del jardín de una anciana que regaba sus hermosas plantas.

En definitiva, se trataba del día perfecto para tomarse un descanso después de haber estado estudiando.

- ¿Quieres que hagamos un reto entre nosotros?

En ese momento Aoko me sacó de mis pensamientos y le miré.

- ¿Eh? -pregunté asombrado, para después organizar lo que me había preguntado-. ¿En qué consistirá?

- Pues quien saque mejor nota en los exámenes finales de nosotros, tendrá el derecho de pedirle lo que quiera a la otra, durante un cierto tiempo, claro está…-se puso a reflexionar, murmurando un suave 'mmm'- yo diría que por media hora. ¿Qué opinas? Parece divertido –mientras, dio otro saltito de lo más alegre y sonriente.

- ¿Lo que quiera podré pedirte? Porque eso abarca amplias posibilidades.

Sonreí, juguetón, durante esos días no había sentido la adrenalina brotar por mis venas, ya que no había realizado ningún robo y lo que Aoko acababa de proponer tenía su gracia. _Je, vas a perder, querida._

- ¡No tengas pensamientos pervertidos, Kaito! -gritó al ver mi rostro emocionarse-. Solo será un juego amistoso, no vale nada raro, te lo advierto.

- Pues que lastima...

- Mira, te diré un ejemplo: lo que se podría hacer es que quien pierda le hiciese la compra al otro, aunque debería acabar antes de media hora.

- ¿Eso es lo que tu harías si ganaras? ¿Me ordenarías irte hacer la compra? Vaya desperdicio.

- Te he dicho que solo es un ejemplo, cosas por el estilo se podrán hacer.

- Sea como sea, acepto el reto, ya verás que te ganaré y te arrepentirás de haberlo propuesto.

- ¿Seguro? Porque normalmente tus calificaciones no es que sean demasiado altas... ¡Te volveré a ganar, ya lo verás! Ésto es pan comido.

Por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, el Blue Parrot, local que dirigía Konosuke Jii, el mejor amigo de mi difundo padre, a más de su asistente tanto en la hora de ser mago como ladrón.

- ¡Hola! -saludó ella tan alegre y jovial como siempre.

- Que agradable sorpresa veros, habéis venido en buen momento, el local aún no está abierto y yo me encontraba recogiendo y preparando el lugar. Si queréis podéis jugar unas partiditas al billar.

- Okey, ¡vamos Aoko! -mientras, cogí uno de los palos.

Nos encaminamos a la mesa, y colocamos las bolas en su lugar, en posición de un triangulo para empezar la partida. Estuvimos un buen rato divirtiéndonos, mejor dicho divirtiéndome ya que la pobre Aoko no metía ni una sola pelota en las ranuras. No podía parar de ganarle y eso me hacía ponerme muy feliz.

- Ves Aoko, ya éstas empezando a perder, ésto para que te vayas acostumbrando a lo que vendrá cuando pueda hacer lo que quiera contigo durante media hora.

- ¡Más quisieras! –exclamó-. ¡Quien ríe último, ríe mejor! ¡Para que lo sepas!

- Eso es lo que se auto-dicen los perdedores –y diciendo eso, metí una bola más en su agujero, ganando la partida número cinco-. ¿Aoko, quién ha ganado? Porque yo me se de una personita que no.

- Oye, Kaito ¿qué tal si hacemos un descanso?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto perder te quita las ganas de seguir jugando?

- No, tonto. Lo que quiero decir es que voy un momento al baño, es que hay que explicártelo todo -y lo último lo murmuró por lo bajo.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras le decía que cuando volviese seguiríamos jugando. Poco después, se encaminó a la puerta que estaba colocada al final del lugar, donde se encontraba el lavabo de dos piezas, pica y váter.

Al desaparecer la muchacha, fui a la barra donde se encontraba el anciano con una sonrisa calmada, nos había estado observando durante todo el rato.

- Kaito, deberías comportarte mejor con las mujeres.

Me senté en una de las butacas y le miré, se veía algo cansado. Observé que encima de la mesa se hallaba su móvil privado que casi nunca usaba, ya que un hombre de su edad no tenía la necesidad de estar enganchado día y noche en un aparato como aquel, era más, lo tenía gracias a que mi madre y yo se lo compramos por su propia seguridad, cuando llegas a cierta edad el cuerpo empieza a no querer funcionar y no queríamos que le pasase algo cuando no nos encontrásemos con él.

Instantes después, cambié mi estado del rostro, pasó de uno jovial a uno más centrado.

- ¿Aún sigues con lo mismo? -empezó a decir, como si hubiese leído mi mente.

- Sí, sé que dijiste que no debía... Pero sigo dándole vueltas.

- Kaito ya sabes que opino, debes dejar de convertirte durante un tiempo en Kid.

- No creo que eso sea lo mejor, lo he estado pensando.

- Por el amor de Dios, todo esto es peligroso, no quiero que te ocurra nada. Retírate antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Suspiré y seguidamente respiré profundo, intentando inhalar todo el oxigeno que mis pulmones soportaban.

- Jii, escucha: -mi voz tenía un tono sensato y firme, me encontraba confiado de mis palabras- debo averiguar que está ocurriendo, la estrella de papiroflexia es la prueba que nos demuestra que el individuo quiere algo de mí.

- ¡Pero me has escuchado que te acabo de decir! -gritó-. Por lo que me has contado, él sabe donde vives y que eres Kaito Kid, ¡puede hacer lo que quiera contigo!

- Por favor, no hables tan alto, éstas paredes no están insonorizadas y es posible que si hablamos a un tono elevado Aoko escuche la conversación, y eso no puede ocurrir.

_Es más, odiaría que se enterase de todo por lo que estoy pasando, ella se merece lo mejor..._

El anciano asintió cabizbajo, había visto su pequeño error al llevarse por las emociones, entretanto se puso a limpiar unas copas.

- ¿Pero qué vas a hacer? -volvió a hablarme él-. ¡¿Salir a la calle sin saber contra quién o quienes vas a luchar?!

- Te lo diré simple: tengo algunas pistas aunque carezco de información, y por eso no las puedo entender -el hombre me miró fijamente, tenía completamente su atención puesta en mi-. Por el momento mi opinión es la siguiente: el individuo que está detrás de todo no quiere hacerme daño, quizá busca algo, aunque por el momento no quiere mi muerte -volví a mirarle, había cambiado mi tono de voz a uno con más tacto y delicadeza aunque conservaba la seriedad.

- ¿Y por qué crees eso? –preguntó mientras ordenaba las butacas, le gustaba que todo estuviese en perfecto orden en el bar. Me giré para verlo mejor.

- Piensa que esa persona me ayudó justo cuando iba a morir a manos de Snake; eso me ha dejado deducir que quizá busque algo de mí o me vea necesario, aunque, a pesar de entender todo eso, no encuentro una razón para asesinar a aquel.

_Eso es curioso, si quería salvarme no le era necesario matarlo… _Mientras, el hombre acabó con su anterior labor y se preparó un vaso de agua fresca, ofreciéndome después a mí.

_- _Por otro lado, -volví a hablar de mis deducciones y entretanto que iba explicando tenía la amarga sensación de estar pareciéndome a un detective- está el tema de la nota en la estrella de papiroflexia, escrita con tinta invisible de jugo de naranja. En ella ponía: "Esto solo acaba de empezar"; eso aclara que la persona que me ayudó y el asesino de Snake son la misma persona ya que los dos individuos utilizaron una estrella de papiroflexia. Además, por el contenido de ésta, también sé que las muertes no cesarán y esa es otra de las razones por las cuales quiero volver a ser Kid y así, atraparle -puse la mano en mi barbilla, pensativo-. Puede que el asesino no pueda ponerse en contacto conmigo directamente e intente ponerme al corriente de sus fechorías... Aunque no entiendo su finalidad.

- Lo único que tengo claro de todo lo que has explicado es que mató a Snake –me miró fijamente-. ¿Kaito, no ves que es arriesgado seguir con lo de ser ladrón? Y si estás equivocado y... ¿¡todo es una táctica para que la próxima vez que te vea te mate a ti!? -sus ojos me miraron con melancolía, pero sobretodo tristeza, empezaba a perder la postura-. Además, si te pasase algo como podría seguir...

- ¡MALDITA SEA, JII! -le corté. Rápidamente de hablar quité la mirada del anciano, me había pasado, él solo quería mi protección y yo me había puesto a gritarle. Me odié en aquellos momentos- Ya te he dicho mil veces que todo ésto lo hago para atrapar a los asesinos de mi padre y poderlos vengar.

Ahora fue él quien suspiró, sabía bien que yo era de ese tipo de personas que cuando algo se les ponía en la cabeza no había nadie que les pudiera hacer cambiar de parecer.

- Además, debo detenerlo porque me temo lo peor... No desearía que nadie de mis seres queridos les ocurriese nada; ni a ti, ni a mamá... ni a ella.

- ¿Aoko? -preguntó intentando sonar con suavidad.

Asentí, poco a poco, por nada del mundo me perdonaría que a ella le ocurriese algo, era más, me odiaría por no poderla proteger.

- Pues ya está todo dicho, -empecé a decir- hoy es jueves... Así que enviaré una nota a la policía diciéndoles que de aquí dos días, el sábado, robaré "El Collar De Afrodita". Sé que no es una de las joyas que busca la Organización y eso es lo mejor, ya que opino que el individuo que se encuentra detrás de todo ésto no es parte de ella, así que no llamaré su atención y el asesino tendrá una buena oportunidad para verme. A más, he estado investigando y es un collar que estará durante ésta semana en Japón ya que su dueño ha vuelto a su país natal para atender algún negocio -me quedé observando a Jii y él hizo lo mismo conmigo, sosteniendo en su mano aún el vaso de agua-. Pienso que es la mejor elección.

- No...

- ¿Cuál es la mejor elección? ¿De qué habláis? -preguntó Aoko. Me giré para verla, acababa de salir del baño y había escuchado mis últimas palabras, y yo por estar tan concentrado en lo que decía, no me había percatado de la joven. _Mierda... _

- Venga, Kaito. Estoy esperando -ella se acercó a mi, teniendo demasiada curiosidad-. ¿Cuál es la mejor elección?

_Joder... ¿qué le digo para no levantar sospechas?_

- Pues, pues... -miré de reojo al anciano, recomendándome que debía inventarme una buena mentira. En ese momento un gruñido de mi estómago me dio la solución- Jii y yo hablábamos sobre qué queríamos merendar. Él ha mencionado que le apetecía un bocadillo y yo le he dicho que prefería helado y que lo mío era la mejor elección -a continuación, dejé ir una pequeña risita, demostrando que todo iba bien.

- ¡Helado! ¡Grandiosa idea! A mi también me apetece.

- ¿Pues por qué no vas a buscarlo? Si no recuerdo mal, el otro día compré una tarrina de chocolate porque a Kaito le gusta mucho. Y no te preocupes, siéntete como en tu casa, Aoko -seguidamente, Konosuke le sonrió calmado.

- Está bien, voy a mirar en la nevera.

Instantes después, la joven entró en la pequeña cocina que Jii casi nunca usaba ya que éste se ocupaba únicamente del bar. Se encontraba a mano derecha, a unos tres metros de nosotros.

- Sigo pensando que deberías desistir a ser ladrón, no puedo permitir que te ocurra nada, estoy demasiado preocupado por ti. Deja más tiempo a que todo se relaje y vuelva a la normalidad -habló el anciano con tono suave y flojo.

- Pero si ya llevo como una semana sin ser Kid, y fue porque exclusivamente me lo pediste. Accedí por que era temporada de exámenes y me iba bien el tiempo para estudiar, pero éstos ya han terminado y ahora podré seguir investigando -él me hizo una mirada de desacuerdo-. Ha pasado una semana des del asesinato y yo aún no he vuelto a ser Kid, si quiero solucionar éste caso debo seguir siendo ladrón, pase lo que pase. Aunque bueno, también hay una parte buena, no han aparecido más muertes, y eso me intriga.

Cuando Konosuke iba a volver a hablarme, sonó el móvil que se encontraba encima de la mesa, interrumpiéndolo. El aparato se escuchó únicamente por unos segundos y con ello deduje que se trataría de un mensaje.

- Con permiso -murmuró mientras lo desbloqueaba y lo miraba.

Le dejé que hiciese, entretanto me puse a beber el agua que llevaba un rato enfrente de mi y yo no le había hecho ni caso. Me lo bebí de un trago, tenía la garganta seca de tanto hablar.

Poco después, vi que el anciano arqueaba levemente sus cejas, como si el mensaje lo hubiera recibido en mal momento.

- ¿De quién es? -pregunté y dejé el vaso para lavar.

- Ah... -abrió bastante los ojos, al parecer estaba sorprendido- de un viejo amigo.

- Entiendo, ¿y qué pone?

- Nada, nada, no es nada importante.

- ¿Estás seguro? -interrogué interesado e intrigado.

- Sí, no es nada; lo que pasa es que el pedido de Vodka se me va a atrasar y lo peor es que esa bebida es muy importante cuando tienes un bar ya que te permite hacer muchas combinaciones.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero por nada del mundo me tragué del todo lo que me había dicho. Hacía tres días que había recibido justo un cargamento de licores y si no recordaba mal -ya que le ayudé a guardarlas- Vodka era una de ellas, aunque bueno, yo no entendía demasiado de bebidas alcohólicas.

- ¿Jii podrías venir? -preguntó una voz femenina y dulce, sin dudas la de Aoko-. ¿Estás seguro que compraste el helado? Porque no lo veo.

- Ya voy, un momento.

Entonces, el anciano dejó el aparato que conservaba en sus manos en la tabla y a pasos lentos se encaminó a la cocina.

En ese momento, me encontraba sentado en uno de los taburetes y por mi curiosidad, me atreví a coger el móvil, para confirmar si lo que Jii me había dicho era verdad, porque... ¿No tendría razón de mentirme? Me coloqué en el apartado de mensajería, para poco después abrir el mensaje más reciente.

"La próxima reunión será dentro de dos sábados y ésta vez será en el bar: 'Donde el terror nace', a las 23:00h. Sé puntual y como siempre, ven solo.

A."

_Que mensaje más extraño... _ Jii a mencionado que el remitente era de un amigo suyo y que el mensaje le avisaba de que su pedido se iba a atrasar... _Justo como había pensado no era nada que iba relacionado con las bebidas alcohólicas._

En ese momento dejé el teléfono y silenciosamente, fui al lugar donde se encontraban las botellas. Abrí el armario, y efectivamente, leí que allí había cuatro licores de Vodka, más los que tendría en la reserva. _¿Por qué me ha mentido Konosuke?_

A partir de ahí me puse a reflexionar sobre el mensaje enviado. ¿Por qué el individuo que ha mandado el mensaje a firmado con una simple "A" del alfabeto romano? Aunque lo más interesante es: ¿para qué quedan a esas horas de la noche? Eso es ilógico, sabiendo la edad que tiene Jii.

Además, pensando en el lugar... Tengo entendido que ese bar no es un sitio tranquilo para charlar y tomar una taza de café, más bien es de esos bares donde la gente se toma más de tres cervezas y después diambulan como perros con la rabia. ¡Qué asco! ¿Por qué iría él a ese lugar? Konosuke es un hombre con clase y siempre me ha dicho que ese estilo de lugares le dan grima, a más de sentir una auténtica pena por aquellas personas que beben descontroladas solo por sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismas.

Definitivamente, no lo entendía.

Oí los pasos de las dos personas que se encontraban en la cocina que ya volvían, por lo que intuitivamente me volví a sentar en la misma butaca, haciendo parecer como si nunca me hubiese movido de allí.

- ¡Toma Kaito! -mi amiga me había tendido un tazón con unas cuantas bolas de helado-. Hemos tardado un poco porque la tarrina estaba en el fondo y además, hemos hecho estas preciosas bolas -cogí la cuchara que también me había dado y comí un poco-. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Está bueno?

- ¡Está riquísimo! -mis ojos dejaron ir un brillo electrizante y Aoko me miró, sonriente.

Ella también se había preparado un poco de helado pero, Konosuke dijo que él no quería. Cuando terminamos de comer y charlar sobre temas triviales, volvimos a jugar un rato aunque la tarde pasó rápidamente y pronto nos despedimos del anciano, diciéndole que debíamos regresar a nuestros hogares ya que al día siguiente teníamos instituto.

- Kaito, acuérdate que mañana nos darán el resultado, ¡te ganaré! -dijo mi mejor amiga como despedida.

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! -le grité, eufórico, no iba a perder, los exámenes me habían salido de lujo.

Nos despedimos y mientras llegaba a casa solo pude pensar en el mensaje del Jii, ese tema me había dejado hipnotizado.

Ahora que lo pienso, a dicho "la próxima reunión" "y como siempre, ven solo", eso da para entender que ya se han visto antes, aunque Jii no me ha mencionado nada que haya quedado con alguien últimamente y me extraña eso, ya que suele explicármelo todo... ¿De qué irá todo ésto?

Sonreí, debía relajarme, seguramente que todo ésto eran conjeturas de un muchacho que quería encontrarle un por qué a todo.

A pesar de ello... iría a esa 'reunión', solo para confirmar mis sospechas, aunque por ahora, debía poner mi atención al robo que llevaría a cabo de aquí dos días, seguro que sería todo un éxito.

O eso pensaba.

~Fin del capítulo: 3 - PISTAS SIN ENTENDER~

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todos ;D

Después de un tiempo (un poco larguito) por fin traigo el tercer capítulo de éste fic. He estado un poco liada ya que ahora estoy llevando dos fics y me voy intentado alternar :D Pero no os preocupéis, tengo bastantes ideas para seguir con ésta historia y me tiene súper contenta! xD

Bueno, sobre el cap como indica el nombre ya empiezan a aparecer algunas pistas... Seguro que he dejado alguna mente un poco descolocada con lo del mensaje y eso me encanta XD

Sin más, a ver como acaba lo del reto entre Kaito y Aoko... ¿Quién ganará? Tengo muchas ganas de publicar esa parte, para ver que me decís xD

Ahora una contestación a mis queridos reviews:

**Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: **Bueno, a ti ya te contesté en su momento, y solo espero que te haya dejado con intriga y misterio! Sobretodo decirte que me encanta que estés leyendo el fic y que por supuesto te animo para que publiques los tuyos xD Sin mucho más, espero que te haya gustado, un beso!

**Saori Kudo: **¿Con qué soy perversa? Jajajaja xD Pues mira que aún no he empezado con la intriga total xD (jejejeje) Me encanta saber que te he creado ya algunas dudas, es lo que me gusta hacer en los lectores, es una sensación rara aunque me satisface xD Sin más, que te haya gustado el cap y un besazo!

**Mystery-thief:** ¿Y a ti que te puedo decir? Fua, me encanta la idea que te guste la historia, eso me alegra que no veas! Además, me ha encantado ver que me sigues como autora, te lo agradezco! (soy un poco repetitiva, lo sé, igual que con el favorito de la otra historia, pero es que de verdad siempre me hace mucha ilusión :D) Y sobre el tiempo no te preocupes, me entusiasma saber que siempre estás ahí y con ganas de leer el fic! Bueno, ahora para acabar solo decir que ya sabes, yo sigo esperando la actualización de tu historia^^ (Que no me olvido... jejeje xD Pero eso sí, las clases son lo primero) Un besazo enorme guapa!

**Matsumi Sera: **Bua, me alegra que te hayas pasado por el fic! Jajajaja ya te he creado intriga, eso me gusta :D Bueno, pues ya hay actualización, espero que te haya gustado y un besazo enorme!

¡Dejar reviews, que me anima a seguir escribiendo!

Un besazo a enorme^^


	4. 4 - Invitación de cumpleaños

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del fic son del derecho de su creador, Gosho Aoyama, yo solo hago una versión a mi estilo, sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

LUZ BLANCA Y NEGRA

.

.

.

4 - INVITACIÓN DE CUMPLEAÑOS

Accedí al lugar a zancadas pesadas y aburridas.

Mi estado anímico de esos momentos era bueno, me encontraba entusiasmado y eufórico, aunque mi rostro reflejaba cansancio, fatiga, agotamiento... Y era normal, me había quedado hasta altas horas de la madrugada preparando lo necesario para el robo del día siguiente. Había enviado una nota a la policía indicando que robaría "El Collar de Afrodita" a las 22:00h, había vigilado cauteloso la seguridad del lujoso hotel donde se encuentra, y, había estado observando al millonario dueño llamado Fihio Nameo, ya que tenía planes de disfrazarme de él en el momento del robo; y estar al corriente de todo ello costaba demasiado esfuerzo.

Pero, ya lo tenía todo, solo esperaba tener la oportunidad que aquel asesino que acabó con la vida de Snake se dignase a aparecer. Si lo hacía, todo habría merecido la pena.

Bostecé y me llevé la mano a la boca para que no se notase demasiado. Cerré con pesadez los párpados y los volví a abrir, poco a poco. _Detesto ir al colegio._ Observé que en clase aún no se encontraba la profesora, para variar; y que las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, por las cuales entraba una potente luz que iluminaba el lugar.

Visualicé que ningún alumno se encontraba en su respectivo asiento y en lugar de eso, más o menos en mitad de la clase, todos mis compañeros rodeaban a alguien. Éstos charlaban animados sobre algún tema, dejando salir alguna que otra risita. _¿Qué debe ser tan divertido?_

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Aoko. Ella había llegado conmigo y ahora veía la escena.

- No teng... -empecé a murmurar aunque fui interrumpido.

- Aoko, ¡Aoko!

- ¡Keiko! -dijo Aoko, viendo como su amiga salía de ese barullo contenta. Keiko Momoi tenía nuestra misma edad, y siempre mantenía un rostro bastante infantil. Se caracterizaba por llevar siempre dos coletas y unas gafas estilo hisper que le daban un toque intelectual-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente rodeando ese pupitre? -acabó preguntando ella cuando quedó a nuestro lado.

- ¿No os habéis enterado aún de la gran noticia? –en ese momento abrió enormemente los ojos, sorprendida.

_¿Gran noticia?_ No supe por qué pero, esas palabras no sonaron demasiado bien en mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Alguien se ha hecho daño? -preguntó inocentemente Aoko.

- No –negó la joven-. ¡Lo que quiero decir es que mañana habrá una fiesta de cumpleaños! ¡Yupi!

- ¿De quién?

- Pues el cumpleañero es...

Entretanto que mi compañera de coletas iba pronunciando aquellas palabras, del gentío de aquel grupo, empezó a salir la persona que al parecer tenía todas las atenciones puestas en él ya que las miradas le siguieron.

- Kuroba.

Con aquella palabra, en ese mismo instante, sube velozmente con quien hablaría al cabo de pocos momentos; mi estómago se revolvió y mi rostro hizo una leve mueca de desaprobación. Tenía una ligera idea a dónde irían a parar los tiros de aquel individuo, y sinceramente, no me gustaba ni un mísero pelo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, verdad, Aoko? -dijo, acercándose a ella, mientras cogía su mano y le daba un suave beso a ésta. En ese momento fulminé con la mirada al joven-. Estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo.

_Saguru Hakuba…_

Todos los alumnos y alumnas se quedaron callados mientras veían la escenita, aunque yo moví la cabeza, ignorándolos por completo. Entre el grupo de curiosos vi a Akako, ella, al darse cuenta que la observaba me envió una mirada inexpresiva con una media sonrisa melancólica. _Demasiado extraño... En fin, no hay quien entienda a las mujeres..._

- Yo también tenía ganas de verte Saguru, has estado fuera ésta vez bastante tiempo.

Los dos empezaron una conversación, bastante trivial, amistosa.

- Aoko, me parece que deberíamos ir sentándonos en el sitio, -empecé a decir, desinteresado- la profesora debe estar al llegar.

- ¡Oh! Kuroba, parece que hoy sí tienes interés en atender en clase, -el rubio me observó, picarón y con un toque de desafío- ¿o es qué te molesta que hable con Aoko?

Fruncí el ceño, molesto._ Pues le has dado en el clavo._

- A mí me da igual lo que hagas con ella -me resigné a contestar, apretando los dientes-. Yo me voy a ir a sentar, vosotros seguid con la charla que a la profesora seguramente no le hará demasiada gracia.

Me volteé para encaminarme hacía el lugar, sin ni siquiera mirar a mi amiga, en eso, percaté una mano colocada en mi hombro, pidiéndome que no avanzara.

- ¿Eh? -inconscientemente me giré para ver al individuo-. ¿Qué quieres ahora, Hakuba?

Él se tomó unos segundos para contestarme, como si estuviese midiendo sus palabras y entre eso, quitó su mano.

- Mañana, sábado, celebro mi fiesta de cumpleaños, donde cumpliré dieciocho años. Por supuesto, estás invitado -me observó detenidamente, calculando cada emoción de mi rostro aunque no le sirvió para mucho ya que mantuve mi característica cara de póker-. Empezará hacia allá las 20:00h y acabará probablemente por la madrugada. Será en el local "Jump Jump"; habrá picoteo, karaoke, una pista gigantesca para bailar y también vendrá un mago, lo he contratado porque sé que a ti te gustan mucho. Espero que vengas, Kuroba. ¡Ah! –ahora fue él quien se volteó para ver a la muchacha de cabellos castaños-. Aoko, tu también estás invitada, vosotros eráis los únicos que me quedaba para avisar, el resto de la clase ya me ha confirmado que acudirá.

_¡¿Fiesta de cumpleaños el sábado?! ¡Joder! Esto no tiene buena pinta, yo tengo el robo. _

- ¡Así que es tu cumpleaños! ¡Claro que iré! Eres uno de mis mejores amigos –concluyó ella alegremente dando algún que otro saltito.

¿Qué él era uno de sus _mejores amigos_? Y esa afirmación, por parte de la joven, tampoco fue que en aquellos momentos me ayudase demasiado a pensar en alguna idea ingeniosa para revocar la invitación del detective y que no sospechase.

- Aunque Kuroba comentó el otro día que para ese día tenía planes -habló Akako, acercándose a nosotros. Entretanto, movió ligeramente su cabello, resaltando toda su belleza y se llevó las miraditas de algunos de sus compañeros-. ¿Verdad?

Seguramente la joven bruja había leído los periódicos y estaba enterada del robo que cometería.

- Em, a decir verdad, tengo algunas cosillas de qué ocuparme, Hakuba.

- Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo qué tienes pensado algo más importante que hacer? ¿Es eso? –seguidamente suspiró. Sonreí, parecía que gracias a Koizumi podría convencerlo de una forma que no dudase de mi doble identidad-. Así que al parecer, prefieres llevar a cabo tu espectáculo… -me miró de reojo-. Me disculpo con antelación ya que no podré estar presente, y eso por una parte me entristece.

_¡La madre que parió al muy mal nacido! _Siento el vocabulario, pero es que él ya tenía con que hacerme chantaje. _¡Mierda! _¡Seguro que todo había sido planeado desde un principio para que no pudiera cometer el robo!_ ¡Doble mierda!_

- ¡Pero cuantas veces tengo que decirte que yo no soy Kid! –exploté, malhumorado. Ahora todos sí que miraban atónitos la escena-. Y para que lo sepas, ¡por supuesto que iré a tu fiesta! Ya que sin mí, seguro que será aburrida.

- Pues bien, me alegrará verte –habló con una pequeña sonrisa y en aquellos momentos como me hubiese gustado tener una varita mágica y desear borrársela.

_Relájate Kaito…_

Seguidamente, me fui a mi asiento, mientras, mis compañeros y compañeras miraron todo el recorrido que hice y después, siguieron hablando con el londinense sobre el cumpleaños.

Segundos después, la profesora apareció por la puerta e instantáneamente cada uno se sentó en su lugar.

Cuando ella empezó a hablar sobre los resultados académicos y la graduación que ya se encontraba más que cerca, desconecté inconscientemente. Coloqué el codo sobre la mesa y mi cabeza se puso en mi mano, sujetándola. Ignoré por completo la clase para meterme profundamente en mis pensamientos.

¿Pero qué voy hacer mañana? El robo es a las 22:00h y esa hora deberé estar en la fiesta de Hakuba ya que él sigue sospechando mí. _He caído en su maldita trampa._ ¿Cómo me lo haré? ¿De qué forma podía hacerlo para estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo? Porque una cosa tenía clara, dejaría boquiabierto al londinense y llevaría a cabo el robo sin que él se diera cuenta. Y además, le demostraría que no era Kid, aunque esa era la realidad. _¡YA LO VERÁS, DETECTIVE!_

_Ahora que lo pienso, tengo que pensar en un buen plan... Algo que no haga sospechar, a ver, a ver... Él dijo: "Será en el local "Jump Jump"; habrá picoteo, karaoke, una pista gigantesca para bailar y también vendrá un mago, lo he contratado porque sé que a ti te gustan mucho". Si no recuerdo mal, ese local está a unos diez minutos corriendo veloz del hotel donde cometeré el robo... _Vale, eso era bueno._ Espera... ¿con qué vendrá un mago, eh? _Sonreí travieso, ya había trazado un plan ingenioso que dejaría desconcentrado al mismísimo londinense.

En esos momentos, mi subconsciencia me pedía que no debía enfocar mi rabia hacía Saguru, ya que la verdadera razón por la que mañana cometía el robo era para encontrarme con el individuo que me ayudó medianamente una estrella de papiroflexia. _Eso es lo que más me intriga, debo descubrir la verdad, cueste lo que me cueste. _

Suspiré profundamente, ahora toda la felicidad que me había tenido rodeado momentos antes se había desvanecido y se había convertido en un pesado agobio, que no sabía si desaparecería.

Daba igual, debía preocuparme por lo que ahora se me venía encima. Tenía que informar sobre ésto a Jonosuke ya que necesitaría su ayuda para el plan que tenía pensado_. Le llamaré cuando terminen las clases. _Aunque había algo muy adentro de mi corazón que no sabía si confiar en ese anciano.

Las siguientes ocho horas que duraron el día en el instituto no presté ni la mínima atención a las clases, tenía la mirada fija hacía delante, aunque no observaba nada en particular.

El timbre sonó durante un par de minutos, avisándonos que las clases habían terminado, y que era la hora de salir. Me levanté, recogí enérgico mis materiales y salí de la clase. Sin prestar atención a nadie ni a nada. Me dirigí a la salida, metí mi mano en la mochila y cogí mi móvil. Marqué el número de Jii, sin pensármelo.

- ¿Si?

- Hola, soy Kaito -contesté, debía ser rápido aunque preciso.

- Buenas tardes, Kaito. Me alegra oírte pero, ahora no estás saliendo del instituto ¿por qué me llamas?

Le expliqué todo lo sucedido. Finalmente, noté que él suspiraba profundamente.

- Pues se pone peligroso, y si...

- No, no pienso cancelar el robo, Jii -me paré, aún me encontraba en medio del patio del instituto-. Lo que haré es ir a la fiesta y también al robo, por eso te he llamado, necesito tu ayuda. Por favor, coopera.

Se quedó algunos minutos en silencio, como si estuviera pensando qué contestarme. Todo quedó en silencio, observé en aquellos instantes que algunos alumnos empezaban a salir, yendo hacía la salida con sus amistades.

- Está bien, ¿qué deberé hacer? -dijo al fin, el anciano.

En ese momento, percaté que unos pasos sigilosos venían hacía mí, acercándose por detrás.

- Luego te lo explico, adiós.

Colgué rápidamente, sin dejarle tiempo a despedirse, lo sentía, pero es que no me había hecho ninguna gracia que alguien se hubiese quedado detrás, podía ser cualquiera.

- Venga, hombre, mírame. No muerdo -dijo sarcástica.

La reconocí.

- Akako, ¿qué quieres?

- ¿Tanto te ha molestado Hakuba como para que te vayas sin Nakamori?

Suspiré resignado, queriéndola aniquilar por la pregunta, aunque tenía razón al decir que me había ido sin ella... _Pero es que antes la he visto tan alegre con él, así que... Tengo cosas mejores que hacer._

- Llevo prisa –fue lo único que le dije y me volví a voltear.

- No debiste haber aceptado ir al cumpleaños. Es peligroso, deberías tener más prudencia.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Tu misma estabas presente, él lo tenía todo preparado para que fuera, no quería un no por respuesta.

- Hakuba como una vez más te está poniendo a prueba, además, lo que me preocupa es que mañana, el día del robo, alguien más caerá... -sus ojos me observaban, advirtiendo que tenía que ir con cuidado, que algo gordo aún tenía que suceder-. ¿Has pensando sobre la predicción que te dije hace más o menos una semana?

- ¿Predicción? No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, ella contemplándome y yo, enfocado en mis planes. Entonces, una leve vocecilla escuchamos, cortando el silencio. Miré hacía allí, y vi que se trataba de mi mejor amiga, que gritaba fuertemente mi nombre sin cesar. Sonreí.

- Y si aquel detective quiere un desafío contra mi, -empecé a decir, solo para que la joven bruja lo escuchase- lo tendrá, no pienses que podrá conmigo -le esbocé otra sonrisa victoriosa, dejándola ver mis radiantes dientes y unos ojos que brillan con luz propia.

Seguidamente, ella me envió una sonrisa amable, tranquila.

- Al final, parece que te irás acompañado… -murmuró.

Asentí y me quedé mirando a Aoko que ya se acercaba.

- Kaito… ¿Qué ocurre? -empezó a hablar una vez hubo llegado-. ¿Por qué no me has esperado?

En ese instante vi que aún conservaba en mis manos el aparato.

- Es que el móvil me ha empezado a sonar y ya sabes las normas: nada de llamas telefónicas, por lo que he salido pitando de clase.

- Aún así, me podías haber dicho algo, pensé que te olvidabas de mi... -poco a poco, bajó su mirada.

- Me parece que os voy a dejar, necesitáis bajar la tensión. Nos vemos mañana y rezaré para que salga perfecto el es-pec-ta-cu-lo... -dijo Akako suavemente aunque sensualmente mientras desaparecía de nuestro lado.

_Como odio a esa mujer cuando se pone así..._

La joven se alejó de nosotros, encaminándose hacía la salida del instituto.

- ¿De qué habéis hablado, Kaito? -preguntó sin más divagaciones.

- ¿Eh? De nada... -hice un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto-. Vayámonos Aoko, que a este paso pasaremos el fin de semana en el instituto.

Salimos del lugar, cada uno sumiso en sus cosas. No sabía por qué pero la bruja había insistido demasiado ésta vez... _¿Por qué? ¿De qué tenía que ser precavido? ¿Quizá por qué ella sabía más de lo que me contaba? Cabía la posibilidad, si me ponía a darle vueltas... _

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó ella amablemente.

La miré.

- Por supuesto, ¡han acabado las clases por ésta semana! ¡Ya queda menos para finalizar el curso!

Debía comportarme aparentemente normal, no podía tomarme el lujo de que Aoko sospechase de que algo maquinaba. Sonreí y ella también. En ese momento, me quedé durante unos minutos viéndola. Sus labios rojos suave, sus ojos azul cielo, su tez blanca, su cabello alborotado cayéndole por los hombros, sus mejillas tiñéndose de un color rojizo por estar mirándola tan atentamente como si la estuviese estudiando con detenimiento... ¡AY! ¡SE HABÍA DADO CUENTA QUE LA MIRABA! Un leve rubor en mis mejillas nació, aunque intenté que ella no se diera cuenta.

- ¿Ka-kaito que te ocurre?

- Hoy te veo especialmente hermosa -murmuraron mis labios, sin que yo les diese la ordenen para que lo hiciesen.

- O-oh, gracias -titubeó, ella también con las mejillas coloradas-. Nunca te había escuchado decir una cosa así de mí.

_Mierda..._ Debía mantener mi postura, podía ser que algún miembro de la Organización andase cerca y si iba diciendo cosas por el estilo, podía perjudicar el bienestar de Aoko. Tenía mi mente hecha un completo lío, completamente pedida.

- Venga, ahora no me seas tan superficial, tu sabes que la auténtica belleza está en el interior.

Volvió a dedicarme una media sonrisa calmada, mantuvimos silencio sepulcral, otra vez.

- ¿Te vendrás hoy al centro comercial con Keiko y conmigo?

- ¿Y qué queréis comprar?

- Bueno, queríamos mirar un bonito vestido para el cumpleaños de Saguru ya que queremos estrenar modelito.

- ¿Y para qué me necesitas? Si voy, más bien, os estorbaré.

- En eso tienes razón, no te lo niego -ya volvíamos a nuestras bromas de siempre, eso me alegraba- aunque necesitamos a alguien para que nos lleve las bolsas, y tu eres el indicado para esa difícil tarea. Piensa que tienes el deber de no perder ninguna.

_¿Difícil tarea? ¿Pero cuantas cosas se iba a comprar esa mujer?_ Solo de imaginármelo me daba dolores de cabeza. _¿Por qué les gustaba tanto comprar a las mujeres?_

- Por cierto Kaito, ¿qué has planeado que haga? -habló ella sacándome de mis cabales.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando?

- ¿No has prestado atención en clase?

No le contesté, pidiéndole silenciosamente que me explicara lo que había dicho. Mi rostro reflejaba claramente un interrogante.

- No, Kaito. Tu sí que has escuchado a la profesora, lo único que quieres es que te lo diga y eso nunca ocurrirá. ¡Me niego!

- ¿A sí? ¿Estás segura? -dije levantando levemente mi ceja.

- Por supuesto -dicho eso, me enseñó la lengua y empezó a correr enérgica.

Moví un poco la cabeza viendo como se iba alejando de mi lado divertida y yo, no tuve mejor idea que perseguirla. _Allá voy. _Y empecé a correr.

En aquellos momento olvidé completamente la invitación del detective, la predicción de la bruja, el mensaje de Jii, y sobretodo, el asesino que se había comunicado conmigo medianamente una estrella de papiroflexia; sin ninguna duda, Aoko Nakamori, mi mejor amiga de la infancia, sabía hacerme sentir bien. En mi rostro se formó una sonrisa jovial y a ella también, nos divertíamos juntos.

Poco a poco, me fui dando cuenta que nos acercábamos a su casa. La gente, nos observaba, pensando seguramente que aquellos adolescentes se entretenían como niños de cinco años. Ella abrió la verja. Cuando llegué, unos segundos después, observé que se había parado justo en el porche, delante de la puerta de entrada a su hogar. Hice lo mismo.

La joven intentaba que su respiración volviese a estar regular, aunque le costaba, había corrido bastante sin haber escalfado. _Grave error_, aunque, yo no podía decir que me encontrase en mejor situación.

- Ka-kaito... -carraspeó un poco, mientras me iba acercando a ella a paso pausado-. No me hagas decírtelo, sé que lo sabes. Por favor.

Seguía sin tener idea de qué me hablaba, pero me encantaba que me suplicara de aquella forma y eso solo hacía que incrementar mi curiosidad. Me encaminé a subir las escaleritas del porche, y cuando llegué justo a la última, como había puesto completamente mi atención a la muchacha, me tropecé, perdiendo el equilibro. _Ay..._ Vi que Aoko puso los ojos en blanco. Como pudo, en acto instantáneo, me intentó ayudar para que no cayese, pero no salió con éxito, ya que en vez de quedar bien colocado la empujé hacía atrás, dejándola atrapada entre la puerta de su casa y mi cuerpo.

Parpadeé dos veces, dándome cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que nos encontrábamos, aunque parecía que a ninguno nos incomodase. Observé que la joven de cabellos castaños no hacía ningún movimiento, inmóvil. Entonces, mi mente tuvo una idea. Juguetón, me acerqué a su oreja con delicadeza, murmurando con un tono bastante sensual:

- Dímelo, por favor.

En ese instante sentí su respiración, aún agitada aunque ya no por la corrida.

- Kaito...

Mantuvimos contacto visual. Observé que sus ojos desprendían un brillo azulado que hacía palpitar de una forma fuera de lo normal a mi corazón y eso me ponía a cien, para que mentir.

- Por favor... -le rogué.

Tragó saliva.

- Has ganado... En las notas finales me has superado -dijo en voz baja, imitando mi tono, inexpresiva-. Puedes... -acerqué suavemente mi frente a la suya, por lo que ella misma se interrumpió al hablar.

_Divertido_, fue lo único que mi subconsciencia pensó entre carcajadas.

- Tranquila, -volví a murmurar. Nos encontrábamos demasiado cerca, ocupando el espacio de otro. Era una sensación que me atraía, estaba disfrutando- ya verás, no haré nada que no disfrutes.

En aquellos momentos, a mi se me paró el tiempo y el espacio. Nada de nuestro alrededor importaba; la gente de la calle paseando relajada o acelerada, el sonido de los vehículos pasar por la calle arriba o abajo, el viento que nos movía poco a poco el cabello de aquí para allá... _Nada importa, solo nosotros dos, nada más._

Le observaba apasionado, inhalando su aroma. Me fijé que sus ojos habían cambiado, ahora ellos reflejaban claramente que me deseaba, era más, lo notaba. Con todos los pensamientos que se me pasaban, no dude en ir acercando mis labios con los suyos._ Voy a cobrarme mi regalo del reto, lo único que ahora que lo pienso, ¿debería besarle durante media hora, no?_ Sonreí, eso sí sería divertido.

Rozamos nuestras triangulares narices, pero eso no nos estorbó, seguimos con lo nuestro. En aquel instante, me acordé de las emociones que había sentido por la mañana cuando había visto a ella con aquel rubio detective y me alegré profundamente de la situación en la que estaba. Lentamente cerramos nuestros párpados.

- ¡Aoko! ¡Aoko! ¡Aoko! -cuando estábamos a centímetros de tocar la piel del rostro del otro individuo, una voz varonil y ronca nos interrumpió de la peor forma posible.

Me separé más rápido que la luz de ella, y ésta lo agradeció. Era su padre, Ginzo Nakamori. Deseé intensamente que no hubiese visto la 'escenita' porque conociendo a su padre, la pobre Aoko debería contestar algunas preguntas que le formularía. Me volteé para verlo, entrando ya por donde se encontraba la verja. Me alegró verlo con un diario en las manos y leyendo éste. Los dos suspiramos desahogados y tranquilos, no había visto nada.

- ¿Qué ocurre, chicos?

- Nada, nada -contestamos al unisono, colorados.

El hombre levantó la ceja, perplejo. Seguidamente, dobló el diario.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? -pregunté, era curioso que lo supiera si no había levantado la vista de la lectura.

- Os vi corriendo hacía aquí, os grité, aunque no me prestasteis atención.

Entonces, Aoko y yo nos miramos de reojo y le dediqué una sonrisa triunfante. Entretanto el inspector metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón derecho, de donde más tarde sacó una llave para introducirla en la cerradura de la puerta. Nosotros que nos encontrábamos en medio, nos apartamos, dejándolo libre acceso a la puerta.

- Por cierto papá, -empezó a hablar ella- ¿qué estás leyendo en el diario?

- La nota de Kid, mañana va a atacar de nuevo, después de una semana. Robará "El Collar de Afrodita", pero no se saldrá con la suya, ¡os lo prometo! -mientras, empezó a reír y muy en el interior me alegraba de verlo tan confiado, sin duda, él tampoco me lo iba a poner fácil.

Seguidamente, mi amiga le explicó que mañana iríamos a la fiesta de Saguru Hakuba y el inspector se alegró, ya que de ésta forma él no se encontraría por el lugar. Por la tarde, al final, Aoko se fue con Keiko al centro comercial; y yo, me reuní con Konosuke para preparar y exponer lo que tenía preparado para el nuevo plan.

Mañana sería un día interesante.

~Fin del capítulo: 4 - INVITACIÓN DE CUMPLEAÑOS~

* * *

Hola a todos ;)

Especialmente el capítulo que subo hoy se lo dedico a mi detective londinense favorito de "Detective Conan", **Saguru Hakuba** ya que hoy es su cumpleaños (29/08/2013). Así que si lo leeís ese mismo día, cerrar los ojos y... ¡Felicitarlo! XDD Él me encanta, igual que Kaito Kid, pienso que son unos magníficos rivales y eso lo voy a intentar transmitir en éste fic poco a poco :D

Espero que os haya gustado, no sabéis lo que disfruté redactando jejejeje xDDD

Sin mucha más explicación, una breve contestación a los reviews que siempre me alegran, ¡no sé como os lo hacéis! ¿Qué magia negra utilizáis? xD:

**Saori Kudo:** ¿Que pasa con Jii? xDDD Sabía pregunta que se irá resolviendo poco a poco jijiji No sabes lo mucho que me alegra verte, y que te pareció? Mejor que ganara quien ganó? Bueno, un beso, guapa!

**Lady Paper:** Hola de nuevo! Me encanta que estés leyendo el fic! Espero que te guste, y por supuesto acepto algún consejo de los tuyos que siempre son más que bienvenidos xD Un besazo enorme!

Besos y abrazos a todos los que os pasáis por aquí! :)


End file.
